


Don't walk away

by abookthief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abookthief/pseuds/abookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek both fail at communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't walk away

“Are you stalking me?”

“What.” Says the guy behind the cash register and looks up from his book.

“Dude, you’re literally everywhere these past days. Don’t even try to deny it.” Stiles knows, alright, you can’t really forget a guy who looks like a hollywood star cursed to do mere humans chores. Like refueling his car. Or buying a coffee. Or now apparently working in a paint store. 

“Yeah, sure.” He replies after a moment of acting disinterested, looking at Stiles like he was brain damaged. But his eyes twitched a little to the side and Stiles noticed. The guy remembers him. “And the end game of my master plan is to lure you into the store full of people. Which is in the mall even fuller of people to do… what exactly? Sell you a paint like a true villain?” The guy, Derek, his tag says, continues, putting his forearm on the desk and leaning forward. “You better watch out, Stiles.”

“How do know my-“ Damn, Stiles thinks and zips his hoodie all the way to his neck, hiding the tag on his own shirt. “Well, Derek,” he continues, looking at Derek’s chest pointedly, to make it clear Stiles definitely had not known his name before Derek even started stalking him. Alright maybe he had but it was totally an accident including Lydia dating Cora Hale and showing pictures of Cora’s older brother to Stiles because ‘they would make such a cute couple’. And then the guy suddenly started to appear everywhere. “I’ll have you know my dad is a town sheriff.” 

“I have still no idea what are you talking about, though.” Derek says. “Are you going to buy something or did you just, I don’t know, followed me here to threaten me? Because so far it’s all I-“ 

“No, I did not. And that is so blaming the victim. You’re the one lurking in the every corner, looking like a serial killer.” 

“I’m not- I don’t-“ Derek says, flushing and looking somewhere behind Stiles’ head. “It’s a small town. Maybe you just notices me too much!” he adds almost triumphantly, like he’s surprised he actually made up some half believable bullshit excuse.

“Whatever, It’s creepy. You’re creepy. A creepy creep.” Stiles says in the lack of something better and Derek suddenly looks like he’s being punched in the face. Stiles does not feel bad for him. 

He leaves the store before Derek can say something that makes him apologize and buy Derek a coffee or something. Because he knows he kind of acted like an asshole, ok, but Derek startled him. And Stiles panicked. But if Derek knew Stiles actually googled him, after Lydia showed him that family photo of him and Cora wearing just swimsuits he would probably filled the restrain order against Stiles himself. But back to that picture of doom as Stiles like to refer to it. He thinks he never saw abs like that before, or arms for that matter. Or thighs. God, the guy’s body was unreal. And it has been a few months now of Stiles trying and pretty much failing at being subtle and ask about Derek. He could, of course, once, only once, go with Lydia to Cora’s house, which she’s sharing with Derek and her older sister Laura, but relationships never really worked for Stiles. And there is also this voice in his head telling him Derek could have had anyone which was enough of a reason for Stiles to just admire from afar. But then Derek has suddenly started to appear everywhere. 

At first Stiles thought it was a perfect opportunity to actually approach him without being weird, like ask him about… yeah, Stiles had no idea how not being weird face to face Derek apparently, so he was just sneaking glances at him like a total loser he was. 

But how many times can you meat someone accidentally until it’s not an accident anymore? Because this, Stiles thinks as he goes down the hall in the library, watching Derek walking toward him in the opposite direction, is the third time this weak. 

When they meet in the middle, they both stop, looking at each other warily. Stiles has a sudden urge to laugh. “Dude.” He finally says.

Derek lifts his hands, a panicked look in his eyes. “I’m- I wasn’t- this time it’s totally unintentional I swear! I’m not a cr-“ he snaps his mouth shut, mortified. “Shit.” 

“Ohooohohohhhoo!” Stiles says, pointing his finger at Derek. He would totally laughed if he wasn’t so confused. Is Derek really stalking him? He knows he was mean to Derek before but it was basically because of his own frustration but-

“I’m not stalking you, I swear.” Derek says after a moment of silence. “I’m- I’m Derek, Cora’s brother?” he continues, looks at Stiles expectedly but when his eyes meet Stiles’ he turns his gaze back to his own shoes. “I- alright it might looks kind of- I wanted to ask you out. Cora talks about a lot, I think she tries to set us up anyway. She, and I think it was totally purposely, said in front of me stuff like where do you buy coffee and shit. I though it would- I swear I didn’t – I was nervous- but then you did call me a- I.”

“I’m so sorry.” Stiles blurts, blushing furiously. What even is his life. “I’m sorry I called you a creep, I totally didn’t mean it. I knew who you were in the paint store. I was- I panicked, ok. I mean Lydia and Cora talk about you all the time and you’re kind of perfect-“ he cuts himself off when Derek looks at him again.

“So that mean, you want to? Go out. With me.” Derek asks and bites his lip nervously and Stiles wants to kiss him stupid. 

“Yeah.” Stiles replies, nodding about twenty times because he still can’t believe this is happening. “I want to go out with you.” Derek smiles at him for the first time and takes Stiles’ offered hand hesitantly.


End file.
